Dibujos
by cherryway
Summary: Cuando logro recuperarse de la caída, noto un cuaderno rojo, un poco viejo, lleno de polvo, stickers y parches pegados en la tapa. Maka no conocía ese cuaderno, y sintió curiosidad.


Maka estaba muy aburrida y un poco molesta.  
Supuestamente había quedado de pasar el dia con Soul –almorzar juntos, y luego ver una película en casa- Pero el panorama había cambiado.  
En la mañana, el hermano de el albino, Wes Evans, había llamado bastante urgido y preocupado.  
Con el pasar de los años su relación se había vuelto mas hermanable. Gracias a Maka, claro. Aunque Soul también había puesto de su parte, dado que –por mas que lo negara interminables veces- el quería a su hermano, y también añoraba poder tenerlo siempre cerca de el.  
Entonces habían comenzado –nuevamente gracias a Maka- a acercarse y se habían vuelto los hermanos que siempre debieron haber sido.  
Pero volviendo al tema, Wes llamo muy temprano a casa de los Evans-Albarn.  
-Diga…?- contesto Maka.  
-Ehh hola rubiecita… como estas?-  
-Oh Wes! Tiempo sin saber de ti! Estamos bien… y tu?- Maka se alegro al escuchar su llamada.  
-Si un poco emm… mal… podrías pasarme con Soul?-  
-Ok, enseguida..- la meister llamo a la guadaña y le paso el teléfono.  
-Wes! Hermano! Que sucede?-  
-Soul, ire directo al grano: Hay unos tipos, malos tipos, que piensan que yo les robe dinero, pero eso no es asi! Yo no les robe nada y quieren pegarme y… dijeron que vendrían hoy.. y pensaba que tal vez tus amigos y tu podrían venir a echarme una manito con este tema- Soul suspiro cansada y pesadamente.  
-Ok, Wes. Pero esta será última vez que te ayudo con estas cosas. Estaré allí en unas dos horas… ¡y tendrás que pagarme el combustible del auto hasta donde estas! Ok? Adios…-  
Maka estaba parada en el umbral de una puerta mirando a Soul. Este se le acerco.  
-Perdóname princesa…- le beso la frente – Mañana tendremos nuestro dia juntos, ¿ok?- Maka asintió y le beso.  
El beso se torno apasionado, Soul la empujo contra la pared y ella enrosco las piernas en la cintura de el y se fueron hacia la habitación.  
Luego de ese contratiempo, la death scythe llamo a Kid y a Black Star, quedo de pasarlos a buscar y Soul salió.  
Maka quedo sola, viendo tele acostada con una taza de café.  
Pensó que lo mejor seria llamar a sus amigas, pero todas estaban muy ocupadas:  
Tsubaki estaba de visita donde sus padres; Liz tenia una cita con un chico con estilo que había conocido en un bar y Patty, bueno, Patty seguramente quiso ir con Soul y los chicos. Tampoco podía contar con Chrona ya que estaba ayudando a Marie-sensei con su embarazo. Nadie hubiera pensado que tendría un bebe junto a Stein... pero bueno.  
Se paro de la cama tomando de paso su ropa –que había quedado tirada alrededor de la habitación hace un rato- y se dirigió al baño.  
Luego de asearse, ordeno el living, limpio la cocina, leyó un libro.  
Pero no, estaba un poco aburrida y no lograba entretenerse en algo. Entro a la habitación que compartía con el albino y se dispuso a ordenar el armario.  
Comenzó sacando toda la ropa. Encontró ropa que no veía a hace años, definitivamente se notaba que nadie nunca ordena ese closet.  
Se levanto para quitar algunas cajas que estaban sobre el armario, pero estaban demasiado pesadas, se resbalo de bruces al suelo.  
Las cajas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo, llenas de polvo, papeles, basura y algunos calcetines.  
Cuando logro recuperarse de la caída, noto un cuaderno rojo, un poco viejo, lleno de polvo, stickers y parches pegados en la tapa.  
Maka no conocía ese cuaderno, y sintió curiosidad.  
Lo abrió y quedo sorprendida.  
Impactada.  
Ok ok, pero estaba muy extrañada.  
Adentro había muchos dibujos… del departamento, de sus amigos.  
Eran dibujos, realmente, muy buenos. Ameritaban mucho talento.  
Siguió mirando hasta que encontró dibujos de ella.  
En uno, ella estaba mirando por la ventana, apoyada en el marco, con un vestido de tirantes con encaje. Seguramente Soul le había tomado una foto sin que ella se diera cuenta y luego la había dibujado.  
Luego otra, que también podía recordar: La había tomado su padre, un dia en que Soul los obligo a salir juntos. Maka estaba de pie junto a una costanera, con un sombrero, sonriente. Seguramente la guadaña le había robado esa foto a Spirit.  
Y asi sucesivamente.  
Maka no tenia idea del talento que Soul escondía. Tantos años juntos y nunca se había percatado de eso.  
Al llegar a la ultima pagina, había una nota.  
"Maka, si alguna vez lees por esas cosas de la vida, y te preguntes porque deje de dibujar, seguramente pensaras que soy un flojo idiota, pero no es asi.  
Usaba este cuaderno cuando aun no estábamos juntos. Mientras te dibujaba, añoraba poder besarte, y tenerte en mis brazos. Luego ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y aquí estamos. Juntos.  
Se que no vas a quedar conforme con esto, y que estas pensando en que debería dedicarme al dibujo, pero no. Tu sabes que el piano –y también tu- son mi pasión. Y que el dibujo solo es un pasatiempo.  
Te quiere y te ama, el albino de ojos carmesí –que tu también quieres y amas-"  
Maka estaba llorando –no sabia si de felicidad o emoción o simplemente tenia ganas de llorar-  
Se levanto y se tendió en la cama con el libro en brazos. Se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Pasadas unas horas, Soul llego al departamento. Al no encontrar a Maka en el living, fue hacia la habitación.  
Y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo, con el cuaderno rojo en sus brazos.  
Soul solo pudo pensar "se ve hermosa, lástima que no pude pasar el dia con ella, lo de Wes no era nada, los tipos apenas nos vieron se fueron y solo eso paso"  
Se quito la los zapatos y se acostó junto a ella. La miro un rato, luego le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente.  
También le acaricio el vientre. Ya estaba bastante abultado.  
La acurruco entre sus brazos y le susurro:  
-Te amo Maka, y también al bebe… y se que estas despierta- Maka sonrió en el acto y ambos se durmieron. 


End file.
